The Kids Rule Club
The Kids Rule Club was a website created by Madison. It was rumored to be a blatant rip-off of the very successful websites created by Iyana, Ashley and Jenni. This was the main conflict that lead to The Great Trial of 2010. Contents The Kids Rule Club mainly consisted of low-res photos and gifs of various things. They were sorted into categories and each got their own page. Home: A simple homepage with random animated gifs over a white background. It also had a playlist.com player at the bottom of the page, which is now disabled. Animals: A bunch of low-res pictures of animals from google mixed in with some photos of her pets she took herself. Comments:' A blog widget with the only blog post being by Madison titled '''''please leave a comment'. The post body just reads: "This is your new blog post. Click here and start typing, or drag in elements from the top bar.". There were 35 comments written, mostly talking about The Monkey Song. '''Games: A collection of flash games including iCarly Random Dancing. Multiple music tracks play over each other when you open the page. Members: Glitter letters that spell out "fan club", A picture of Hannah and a picture of Iyana, A contact widget titled "please send in fan mail" and another that's just titled the default "Title Text". Contact: Another contact widget with the default title. Kids Rule: A glitter graphic that says "kids rule" and another contact widget. For some reason there is a check box that says "1 month 2 months". Sewing: ANOTHER contact widget titled "this page is just for sewing $1 each patch" with an option to select how many patches you want to order. Justin Bieber: A page full of thumbnail sized low-res pictures of Justin Bieber from google. Some are shirtless. justin bieber page 2: More pixelated pictures of Bieber, A video of someone filming him in a 711 against his will and his music video 'Never Let You Go'. Silly Bands: Listings of 12 pack Silly Bands sets Madison is selling for 3.50 each. You buy them by contacting her by email. Oddly enough, there is no contact widget on this page. Accounts: A forum widget with two categories: News and Off-Topic. Most of the posts are Iyana writing out the lyrics to Veggie Tales songs (including The Monkey Song). i carly page: Three pictures of the iCarly cast presumably downloaded from Nick.com. Virtual Pets: A collection of Flash-based virtual pets made by bunnyhero labs. They all have really generic names given to them by madison such as a chick named Chicky, A green turtle named Greeny, A fox named Foxy and a hamster named Hammy. Chat Room: A chatroom hosted by EveryWhereChat. Donations: Another contact widget that says "this page will stop animal cruelty please send in money". There's a dropdown to select how much money you want to send although there is no way to actually send money digitally. Videos: A bunch of Youtube videos. Mostly consisting of popular dog videos and Justin Bieber music videos. Smileys: Four animated emoticons (now disabled). If you click on them it leads you to a site that harrasses you with pop-up ads. my home vidoes: Six videos from Madison's own web-series "Doggie Extravaganza" (now disabled). The shorts were of Madison filming her dog and talking in a high-pitched voice behind the camera, pretending to be the voice of the dog. Screenshots kids home.jpg|Home kids jb.jpg|Justin Bieber kids games.jpg|Games kids icarly.jpg|iCarly kids donation.jpg|Donations kids drama.jpg|Drama in the Chatroom Category:Websites